Tempting Pleasure
by Take-me-away-to-paradise
Summary: Ichigo's aroused juices slid further down her thy, as his mouth curled wickedly in delight... When Masaya leaves for US, Kish is there to comfort Ichigo with some interesting situations...What will happen to this former Mew? Chapter 4 out now
1. The Build Up

_**Tantalizing Pleasure**_

_Written by: Take-Me-Away-To-Paradise_

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is owned by Mia Ikumi. I claim no ownership to her work. This is purely fan made

Warning: This is rated M for language and sexually explicit situations.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kish, y-you <strong>_**bassstard**_**!" **Ichigo hissed out loudly, standing right there. Apparently that wonderful feeling Kish had experienced not so long ago on Ichigo's lips had not been imaginary.

As Kish leapt back out of the way of his kittens usual anger filled swats, he blinked in surprise at himself. It must have been due to the fact that he had been waiting so long for the cat girl to arrive that his body had worked on its own. Not that he cared to suppress it; he'd rather stay trapped forever within her lips.

"What are **you** doing here?" Ichigo interjected his thoughts abruptly. She wiped her mouth vigorously with what appeared to be disgust, before sitting down on the bench that was in front of her. Kish was used to this disgust.

Grinning, and not answering her question, it only convinced Ichigo to be infuriated more, as she crossed her arms. She had a strong anger mark protruding from her forehead with it, and closing her eyes in annoyance. It's not as if he didn't _know_ that Ichigo's date was coming in ten minutes, and that irritating her wouldn't keep her with him longer.

"Why hello Ichigo, and how are you today?" Kish finally interviewed. He looked at her pink lips thoughtfully, his mouth curling seductively. She must have been thinking about what they had just done before as well for she then wiped her mouth vigorously again as she opened her eyes.

Kish laughed.

"You never answered me!" Ichigo scowled; her cheeks were growing as scarlet as her hair by now and Kish could think of other things which made a girl turn that shade.

"Tsk Tsk, I was just asking how you were," He pretended to pout, before he started to smile again. "I wouldn't want my little kitty to be lonely?" At this, he winked.

Ichigo puffed up, by now she ignored his lame half-assed excuses. She usually just got down to business now before kicking his butt.

"Well I don't need _your_ company, thank you very much," she spoke hardheartedly, eyeing him in anger. _Hah, as if it was that easy, _thought Kish

"Ah, Koneko-chan," Kish sighed, drawing back like he was giving up. Ichigo looked back at him, casting the little anxious spark of victory, along with the normal caution she showed. He never missed this.

"What if you bailed on your date with him today? Hmm?" He asked tantalizingly. While he abruptly hovered closer into her, whispering all this into her little human ear. Ah, the magic of teleportation.

Ichigo's eyes widened and her flush reached her ears this time. Her mouth was open but no words threatened to come out. Then, Kish could swear steam came floating from her ears. He wondered if she was going to be even madder at him for this, but then he was stunned when she just jerked her head away violently.

Or _turned_ her whole body away, was more like it. She did her best to hide her head and body into the back of the park bench, in a ball. And when she made no attempt to move, Kish, becoming as curious as well as concerned as he was, asked "Honey, are you OK?"

At this, Ichigo made no motion to react, Kish pressed on.

"Holla, sweetheart?"

"Ah, shut up!" screamed Ichigo hotly, startling him.

He soon recoiled from the comment, and joined her on the bench, beside her.

"What's wrong, Koneko?" Kish asked more seriously now. He waited for a few minutes, his eyes landing in boredom at the pond ahead of them. It looked so man-made with its concrete sidewalk around its watery contents. It was so repulsive, how man-made it was.

"Sniff"

Kish finally started to hear Ichigo from beside him speak. "….Why should I tell you?" she questioned stubbornly. She sniffled some more, breaking him away from his previous thought about the pond.

Kish felt like smiling again but instead he looked back at the girl, "Because I _care_ about how you feel?"

"Yeah, right," muffled Ichigo in annoyance, uncoiling from the back of the bench, to look at him.

Kish smiled at her lightly this time, as she was starting to act normal once more. It was true that he would always tease her mercilessly no matter _what_ she wanted, but...

"But I do love you, so what's up?" His eyebrows rose with curiosity.

Ichigo shot her head up to look at him, this time, seriously even with that hint of doubt.

"Well….I need, help,-" she started before her eyes then opened wider into shock, and furrowed her eyebrows "….Not that I'm asking _you _for it_, _really."

Kish peaked up one eyebrow this time. Now _that_ was interesting. Ichigo _**never**_ asked for help, and _especially_ not from him. Even _if_ she had taken it back this time. Usually she was too proud to even come even close. It must be…

"Iie, it must be pretty serious. What do you need help on?"

"I wasn't asking you!" Ichigo backfired.

Her eyes starting to get puffy from the previous crying session she must have done in the back of the bench. She seemed embarrassed.

"Geez Ichigo- we were _official_ enemies, when?" Kish asked in his own annoyance this time.

He couldn't help himself; he was tired of this game. When she made no reply, he finished for her.

"Right, it was five years ago! Can't you treat me like a friend, at least now?"

"But you're not a friend!" Ichigo shouted back stubbornly, losing her cool as frustration set in.

"You're just some irritating stalker to me! So leave me alone already! Go back to your home planet, and go find youself a girlfriend!"

She huffed, before stiffly standing up. She briskly said "Got to go," before walking away.

And that was that. She had thought she had won over the situation. Maybe she had, because Kish could feel the familiar pang in his chest.

It was something she did so well; hurt him. And it didn't even matter how much immunity he had developed to it over the years.

"Ichigo…" his voice sounded strangled and desperate even to his own ears. What drew him so much to her? Hadn't he learned his lesson yet?

Awkwardly walking down the pavement away from the park, Ichigo's black Mary Jane heels clicked smoothly on the ground with every step as she let her tears flow more freely now.

She watched the scenic lake which was to the left of her. (and also took in the majority of the park itself) It was because of _him_ that she was acting this way! She thought sadly looking at the water ripples.

Here she was, so thrilled about the whole idea: Her special birthday party, an exciting start where she would hit the eighteenth year on this planet, and…. Ichigo paused, blinking up at the sky. When had she become so weak? She wondered suddenly. For the simple fact that _he_ wasn't going to be there with her? This was childish!

She would soon be having her eighteenth birthday! And,

No, it wasn't childish! Ichigo looked ahead of her in empty air.

If she could only make Aoyama-kun stay! Then he would celebrate her big day with him. It would make her so happy! But she knew that was being selfish to ask, and for him to stay was too much. Yes, she was being needy to ask. She didn't want to ruin his dreams of a career one day.

Ichigo didn't even have a clue in where to begin with her life except that she knew she wanted a family…. And… it just added to the fact that she couldn't go on their last date today, after all. The reality was certain, _Aoyama_ would be gone over four months . He had chosen those studies over her, obviously. This was an honerable choice, but she could not support it.

Not to mention, Kish had kissed her, reminding her on how alone would be.

Or not.

Ichigo groaned. A sense of nervousness filling her at seeing Kish a few steps beyond her. By now she had gotten used to the fact of the sudden teleports out of the thin air. But he really could give a girl some space.

"Ichigo," He verbalized her name softly, before doing the most surprising thing since their whole time together. He hugged her without any warning, embodying himself around her.

Ichigo cried out in shock, and tensed at this new feeling. It was the first time Kish had ever tried to hug her without also trying something perverted in the meantime, and it felt nice. Ok, correction, it felt _really_ nice. She felt like purring, and she felt her long furry appendage try to shiver its way out of her panties and down her thy.

But this was _Kish_ she was thinking about, and it was wrong!

Pounding on his back now to try to release her, Ichigo felt fresh tears seep out once more from her eyes again. Kish's heated, muscular body felt so nice pressed against her. She hated this new feeling! When Kish hugged her, it reminded her of Aoyama.

_Aoyama!_

She stopped pounding Kish's back, and struggled to come to grips to why her body that was failing her.

Right now instead of hitting Kish, she wanted insanely to snuggle in closer to his collarbone, and bawl her eyes out like a little kid. She had been a wreck since Aoyama's phone call with the news. Why did she think she had this in her to go on a date with Aoyama?

"There, there." Kish soothed gently. He petted her head and then moved his hand to her ears that must have become visible from the excitement. Grasping one of them deliberately with his one hand, he stroked it tentatively.

Sighing, Ichigo couldn't help but start to purr and draw into the hand.

This continued for a while, and Ichigo couldn't help but lean into him some more. This was almost starting to feel too natural, she groaned.

So when Kish finally broke away while she was in her cat-like trance, she whimpered,

"Not that I mind that much Koneko-chan," started Kish, "But do you want to go somewhere -um, more private? Humans are staring at us,"

Ichigo looked up from his chest to see a particularly loud little boy behind him, pointing the whole scene out to his mother. The mother looked at Ichigo in disgust, as if she were a whore before dragging the little boy away.

Gasping and feeling warmth spread all across her cheeks, Ichigo realized the reason for the reaction in the first place. It was because the two of them looked like they were making out!

Ichigo's hands had stopped pounding at his back, and had instead fastened onto his shirt, pulling his stretchy black turtleneck to expose his shoulder. Her body was molded against his, and her breasts were undoubtedly squeezing tightly against his chest. Not to mention, she could feel his own free arm was grasped around her lower waist tightly, near her rump.

The thing that shocked her most though, was the fact that if Kish had bent down even one measly inch, he could have indulged whole-heartedly on her lips, and while she was in her trance stage, she prodably would have enjoyed it.

Blushing more at the thought of that, Ichigo shook her head from side to side, and angrily searched the crowd of people now gathering more number from both from their odd position, and, well, the strange features which consisted of Kish as well as herself.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Ichigo finally cut in, feeling embarresed "We're nothing like that, we're just-," Ichigo stopped excusing herself. Her eyes landed on a familiar face, to her alarm.

Aoyama!

Ichigo's face reddened in shame, feeling almost faint at the wave of Aoyama-kun's presence. His eyes were wide in surprise, and his mouth was slightly open in shock.

She didn't want to see Aoyama, not like this. She felt like her world was crumbling apart already, and to go to Kish of all people for comfort?

She didn't want to get more attached to someone if they were going to leave her like Aoyama would, but she haden't exactly intend to go into Kish's arms because of it!

But...her mind argued: she felt so needy and alone, and Aoyama's image had just reinforced the feelings that Kish had wiped away.

Aoyama was still staring at her in amazement, naive to it all.

"Please take me away from here, Kish" Ichigo spoke into one of Kish's ears. Kish looked into her face in astonishment, gaping at her.

"Take me _far_ away... "She trailed off, surprising even herself at what she was saying.

Aoyama's face had by now changed into a look of betrayal instantly. His arm trembled upwards in desperation, clawing at thin air through the crowd.

_He looks pathetic._

Ichigo flinched. She pushed her evil thoughts away along with Aoyama, and snapped her head away. She looked up into Kish's wide amber eyes, and saw that even _he_ was slightly blushing at what she had said.

"Please!" Ichigo finally screamed to Kish in need, breaking him out of the trance when he nodded. She placed her head into the crevice of Kish's neck and collarbone to block out the light, and maybe to ignore her surroundings. She knew how this made her look to Aoyama, to Kish, to everyone. But a part of her didn't care.

What was the worst that could happen to her now?

The feeling of having a sledge hammer whacking you at least half a dozen times in your skull -and waking up after being hit by a car-, was the same equivalent to what a teleport felt like.

Ichigo turned over onto the grassy floor, groaning in pain. Where was the vomit bucket when you needed it?

"Why in the am I hurting so much?" Ichigo growled at last when she could.

Rolling onto her back, she barely registered that she must be in some new nature spot of some sort. She looked up to see Kish standing against the background of a cloudy sky.

At her eye contact, he crouched down; his mouth was no further than five inches away from her again, when he gave her a big toothy grin.

Ichigo scooted away as much as she possibly could while lying on the grassy terrain, and feeling like shit. _Geez, when would these aliens ever learn about giving space?_

"Sorry Koneko," Kish interrupted her thought pattern, not like she was having much in the state she was in

"It feels like this when I teleport a heavy thing so suddenly,"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, to weak to be angry. "Oh thanks, an insult."

Smiling at the joke, Kish replied, "Well, when my girl asks for a request- I follow through, and think about the _consequences_ latter,"

He lingered over the consequences part, a predatory look escaping his eyes. Ichigo shuddered, her mind straying to what they had been doing before her eyes had landed on Aoyama Masaya.

"It looked like you wanted out," Kish added sweetly seeing Ichigo's reaction. Ichigo felt her face warm considerably.

Shaking her head from side to side violently, Ichigo then rolled up onto her bottom, pushing Kish out of the way.

"Hey! Since when, am I _your_ girl?" She complained

Kish landed back on his forearms, and looked up at the sky himself. His smile broadened until he looked wicked before calmly looking back at her.

"Well...Last I saw, you wanted to be away from him, you're precious Masaya for that goodbye date. Remember that?"

Ichigo gasped, her face making several cute reactions before finally settling on rage. That was also cute.

"How did you know, about _that?_ Our last date?" Ichigo finally argued . She was blushing still.

Kish chuckled inwardly. If only she knew just how much he knew about her. Bubble bathes -instead of showers- every Sunday and Tuesday to cheer herself up to prepare for school.

She liked raw fish fresh out of the ocean, and she absolutely hated when anyone called her a moody redhead either.

He also knew that her last date with that Aoyama was today. He had heard from her human friends _Moe_ and _Miwa_ on their way off from dropping Ichigo home the other day from his usual tree. He got loads of useful information out of them, without them even knowing.

"Hmm… I wonder," Kish pretended to play stupid. He heard Ichigo growl, and was just about to laugh lightheartedly at the familiar routine of teasing her, when his eyes widened as he heard the loud noise and felt the sting on his cheek.

To say the least, he was taken aback when he saw her on her knees and her hand in the air after it had imprinted his cheek.

New tears had sprung to Ichigo's eyes, and she was trying to wipe them away forcefully. She then looked at him again in defiance, after she got some tears in control.

"You _knew_ it was by _last_ date with Aoyama! How could you be so cruel and come on to me?" She cried in a strangled voice.

Ichigo was acting weird. This was no different than what he usually did before her dates. There was always the routine: Annoy her before a date, kiss her or grope her (preferably both,) and then run/fly like crazy while she tries to beat you up.

"Are you saying _that_ you are worried about _**him**_?" Kish spat the word _him_ out in disgust. He hated talking about the bastard which was the human form of his savior once.

"Maybe he will cheat on you, being away so long from you? Is that what you're thinking?" He could still felt the sting on his cheek.

Ichigo shook her head, her eyes darkening

"If you must know," she eyed him in brief anger before continuing, "I will be utterly alone for the next four months while he is gone! Nobody to go on hikes with, or search under the stars, or….or to go to my damn birthday with!"

She dug up the grass beneath her nails, "I'll be _completely_ alone, Kish! I'll have no one to hold me, no one to kiss me that- or anything! And I don't want that!"

Ichigo heard a painful noise come from Kish's throat. He gave her a pained hazy stare..

Good! That's what he deserved for doing something like that to her, her mind registered in anger. Still, another part of her protested at her for being so mean.

Kish had done only what he usually did before her dates with Aoyama, and it was her who was overreacting. She looked away into the grassy field and saw a thick bunch of trees a little ways off. By the looks of it, Kish had kept his word, and they really were alone.

She gulped.

For all she knew she was in the middle of Amazon? Maybe it was not good to get Kish angry?

Wait! She couldn't help it, she had a right to be mad! He had ruined the date she would have with Aoyama! …And she was going to take it out on him, because he was always there for her, no matter what and…

"Ichigo, why won't you love me?" Kish spoke suddenly, interrupting her thought patterns.

"Why can't _I_ be _him_?" he struggled with this, his brow creasing.

She looked back at him, startled

"Why can't I mean _anything_ to you?"

"Um..." Ichigo tried. Why did he keep asking hard questions, one after the other?

He usually was so strong-willed and downright menacing at times.

But right now, he looked nothing of the sort. His ears were drooped, and he kept a steady gaze at the grassy ground. His face looked painful.

For a moment he was frozen in stillness, tears forming in his eyes as he squeezed them shut. Ichigo started to feel guilt right then, and her chest squeezed in sharpness. She didn't know she had been so cruel to him... Correction: Maybe she should apologize?

"I **love **you, Ichigo, so much." He cried out angrily, his eyes turning blue. Ichigo trembled

I would **never –**_ever_**, **leave you alone. Not like _he_ does!"

Ichigo stared in horror, before he spoke again, his eyebrows slanting down, making her jolt at the suddenness of the ferocity within his golden amber orbs."

"I remember how you cried for him when he left for England, Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. That's right, she _had_ cried. She had forgotten.

But how did Kish know that this feeling with Aoyama had happed before?

Had her former enemy been watching Ichigo out back of school, when Aoyama had left for England for six months, crying her eyes out every chance she she got?

And then Masaya was leaving her all alone except for a few calls and postal packages filled with souvenirs during his trip?

But at that time, she had tried harder to get her mind off his absence. She had made herself a workaholic with her job at the café, and her job as Mew Ichigo.

At least until Berry took over for her as a leader, and the café didn't need her anymore since its closing.

"K-Kish, you already know my answer….I love," she started, and stopped, feeling herself struggle on the usual rejection answer for Kish.

It was showing how unconfident she was Aoyama right now, and she mentally slapped herself for likely giving Kish the wrong idea –to hope.

She was going to correct him, to tell him, "Forget about me" when she felt yet another surprise.

Kish had captured her lips a second time that day. A look of anger covering over his face, before he closed the distance.

He rolled her back onto the grass, and pinned her wrists with one hand and pinned her legs down so they could only kick open air before she could retaliate. He then started kissing her more violently over and over to Ichigo's astonishment. The kisses were in hunger, like a starved man who had seen a feast laid out before him.

He deeply throated his approval, his tongue sliding deeply into the crevice of her mouth, wrapping around, darting, and exploring every nook. He tasted of mints and something Ichigo couldn't identify. _His own taste _she figured from kisses with him before.

"K-Kish, stop it,-" she finally rasped when she could speak, and wasn't panting. His kisses had trailed down to her neck.

"Please!" she squeaked in protest. This was starting to get very scary.

"Never," Kish spoke darkly, as his head moved away from her mouth just long enough so that she could look into his sultry eyes.

He slipped one hand onto her breast, and then caressed the mound through the thin lacey cloth. Ichigo gapped as her nipple started to react and peaked almost instantaneously over his stimulation where he rubbed.

Anxiously, the nub begged to be unconfined in the open air, and the tight tug of her bra only made it worse.

To her surprise, she gulped as her core started to throb from all the encouragement.

It throbbed in need, in want. Kish then tore her dress off efficiently with his sharp nails, and expelled her bra until it was only a measly scrap of two pieces under her.

"No!" Ichigo screamed, shaking her head forcefully, blushing even more this time.

Kish's eyes lustfully examined her as he licked his lips. He then gently took one of her breats into his hand, and lowered his head, until he began to suck with skill. His tongue made it's way out circiling around it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears, for different reasons, escaped Ichigo's eyes as she looked around for some means of escape. Even in her weakened state, she had to try something. But there was nothing of use she could use nearby, and she was trapped underneath his weight to even budge.

A feeling of helplessness flooded her senses. and she was about to give up and try not to enjoy this as much as possible (although she knew it was useless,) until she suddenly felt a warm entity slide upwards, across her face.

Ichigo stopped, trying to steady her shaky breathing. It was cleaning the tear trails that had been rolling down her face efficiently.

Looking back up, unsteadily in fear, Ichigo scanned to see that it was actually Kish who was using his tongue to clean her face. She felt her cheeks grow warmer. His licking flooded her with a sense of comfort, and gentleness as he continued. It felt so good in another kind of way.

"W-why are you doing this?" she asked with uncertainty, finally.

Her heart gave a confused thump with her internal core. She hated how even though the prior experience had been terrifying, she had still somehow enjoyed herself more then she ought to have.

Maybe it was her cat infused genes?

"I love you, Ichigo," he stopped licking her to say, as if those words could explain what he had just done.

"I love everything about you: your smile, your anger, and your tears. But what I mean is I want these tears to be only for me -and not for him. He is a man who cannot understand them. Not like me. I know what heartache is. I can _hear_ your want for me in here, that's why I continued even though your words said no,"

Ichigo gasped. "W-what do you mean?"

Her heart shuddered, and she felt her heart quicken as he turned his head to rest it on her bare chest, to listen. It almost felt natural to have him there, as well as kind of exciting as it brought back what he had just done moments before.

"Your heart says you crave for someone to be with someone like me," he translated the speedy beats, and smiled sheepishly. Ichigo felt herself flush at his childish game,

"You baka alien, -you're just making that up!"

"Am I?" He lifted his head back up at her, staring into her eyes openly.

A lock of his long forest green hair was loose from one of his ponytails, hugging his chin tantalizingly.

"Want to test that out then, Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo's blush deepened more -and she momentarily wondered if she was going to die from all the blushing she had been doing recently today.

Even Aoyama hadn't gotten so far as Kish was going today. And why was her lower body screaming yes, yes, yes to all this and the more? What a traitor it was! It was just too bad she couldn't buy a new one!

But as it was, she felt substance flow out from her panties, which must have been harboring there for some while. It spilled out onto her inner thigh.

Arousal?

This was the first time so much had come out, and it was truly a crazy amount from what she could feel. Snapping her eyes shut, and willing it to go away, she finally opened her eyes to glare at him in a serious approach.

"No, Kish I won't test it out," she started;

"Now get off me!" she finally broke off, struggling more than ever under him.

Reluctantly, almost sluggishly, Kish let her go, and Ichigo rolled over to stand on her feet.

Trying to stifle her bodies scream in protest at this sudden movement, she knocked her knees together, hopping Kish didn't see what his effects had caused.

It must have been all those _**eechi**_ things he had been doing! It was not possibly just Kish's doing, any mans touch would do.

_Yeah, right._ Her lower body seemed to think differing things. It thumped away internally, grasping nothing but air. She knew in her bones that Aoyama's kisses and awkward caresses hadn't ever come close to causing this effect on her. Nevertheless, that wasn't what mattered now. She'd contemplate it all latter.

As long as Kish didn't see the slush, didn't know it was there, she would be in the clear. He would buy her story of no interest whatsoever in him, and…

_Too late._

Kish ran his fingers up her thigh, and felt the arousal which had been dripping down and out from her inner thighs to the back of her legs; its exterior glistened on the cloudy day.

Gulping, Ichigo looked back at him to where he was sitting up now. She was getting ready to be angry with him and make her speedy escape into the bushes with her naked self until she witnessed him engulf the same fingers in which he had used to touch her go within his mouth.

For a heartbeat, Ichigo thought of nothing. Her core gave a huge jolt which racked her body from its intensity, and she gasped as it wracked her senses as well and her mind went blank. She felt like a dog in heat-, her mouth opend, and a creeping inclination to touch herself with her own hand started.

He replayed, and licked the arousal slowly now, teasing her with every flick of his tongue, as she knew her eyes were following his every move. It made her insides squirm with jealousy and her core feverishly grasp faster in desperation at the void expanse of air. She felt helpless to turn away, knowing she was biting her lip from all this desperation.

Finally, his fingers had becoming spotless, and Ichigo was about to have a sigh in relief, until she saw that instead of stopping, he had an alternatively, switched to licking up the bit of arousal that had been dripping down onto his palm. Ichigo let out a soft groan in despair. Did Kish know how this was frustrating her to no end? And why was she frustrated to begin with? She didn't know if she could control herself if he continued.

_Moan_,

"….Kish?"

Looking back up at her while still doing this, Ichigo heated violently at the sudden attention of Kish's eyes. Her vocal chords had spoken before real readiness, so it was shocking to see him actually react to it.

"Ichigo tastes so good. Very sweet," he stopped to speak, as he smiled up at her shyly as if he were a young schoolboy having eaten his favorite dessert.

He slowly licked every crevice of his lips. Almost deliberately and painstakingly slow, until his smile turned wicked, showing his true nature,

"However," he continued carefully, as Ichigo tried to suppress another groan, "Now I want more of Koneko-chan," He came in eye contact with her enticingly. "What should I do Ichigo-Chan, hmm?"

Ichigo chocked. Her face felt like it must have been even darker crimson then her hair from the pressure in her face, and the widening devilish smile on his features didn't help to calm her. All she knew was that she had never been so embarrassed in her whole life.

"Baka!" Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs. She gave him a whack to the head, before stomping off to figure out just where the heck she was.

Great, now she'd have to go find a bathroom and wipe away this mess, or….

_See, there is other ways to make a girl turn that shade, _thought Kish as he snickered aloud after she had left. She would soon learn they were not far from the old café. He lay completely back down onto the grass himself, before lifting up the same fingers which he had licked before, and contemplated her flavor. He'd definitely have to have another taste of that arousal of hers someday. It was so sweet, ripe, and slightly tangy, just like her name.

Amused slightly at this, he looked back down to see his own warming erection through his shorts. It was saluting itself like a slanted upward sundial on the cloudy day, making itself known to the whole world.

Ichigo didn't know that she had not been the only excited one today, and he felt his old inclination to touch himself. The next four months might be more evolutionary than usual for him and Ichigo. He smiled at that.

Finally taking out the wedding ring from his shorts pocket in which he had planned merely to give to Ichigo as a joke on her sixteenth birthday, he starred at it.

She would usually refuse him, and he didn't think this year would be any different, of course. But at the way things were going today, it looked like perhaps things were leaning more towards his favor - after all. And maybe just maybe Kish could really use it someday.

She would make a beautiful bride. And he could just imagine his wedding night with her. She would look all innocent at first; never showing how much she really was a tigress in the bedroom. She would pull up her dress and open her legs to him as he stuffed his size into her, and her tail would wrap around him.

Growling with pleasure at that thought, Kish pushed off his shorts halfway, and touched his member with one hand, biting his lip.

His other hand grasped the wedding ring tightly, Knowing it was going to imprint in his hand if he seized it too tightly, but he didn't care as he got lost in the pleasure in the thoughts of her. He began to slide his hand on his member, back and forth...

"Ichigo!"

A/N: Hello people of the Tokyo Mew Mew fan fiction section! No, I'm actually not dead, although I've appeared to be missing for the many years. Gomen, my writing hasn't gotten any better! It's actually gotten a lot worse and unoriganal! But I am still glad to actually have come back with a _complete_ new fan fiction story no matter how bad or unpopular it is! (What's this, people have finally learned to stay away?) Anyway,** p_lease review! _**_I could plead or bribe you with something here, but I'll just let your guilty concious work it out!_

**_Kish: What the heck?_**


	2. A Birthday Surprise

**A Birthday Wish **

by:

Take-me-away-to-paradise

_Rated for mature content, you have been warned!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo sneezed loudly into her hand. She knew it was rude, but the sneeze had just suddenly hit her.<p>

"So, Miss Momamiya-san,", said the boss lady coming into the office room and sitting on her swivel chair. "Why do you think you would be suitable for this job as a sales representative?"

Ichigo gulped, feeling her mind go blank. Everything she had planned to say was unraveling into thin air, coming down like a bunch of boulders.

"erm..." she attempted as she could already see the ladies beginning suspicion.

.

.

Walking out of the huge skyscraper and down the sidewalk, Ichigo sighed.

She had never thought finding a part time job would be _so_ _hard_.

"This is freaking Tokyo!" she yelled out loudly causing many people on the sidewalk to glance at her and start gossiping at her.

Ichigo laughed nervously before swiftly walking fast up the street.

Really, if she was going to get any extra money for school tuition she would have to find something out. She was in her first year of college and still had no idea what to do with her life, and she hated burdening her parents.

Meanwhile, Aoyama was still gone. Currently, he was in the United States going to one of those elite schools. She had forgotten it's name, but it started with Harvy or something. It had something to do with Botany. She remembered seeing him off at the airport after bailing on him on that date. He had that sad look in his eyes, but said nothing to her about the incident.

He just gave her that lingering goodbye hug and that was it. No kiss, no words of goodbye, and no questions. Just pure emptiness.

Then there was the naked fiasco...

Ichigo could still feel dread...

First Kish had done those _things_ to her, and then she had then run off...with no clothes on, in the middle of a nice area, a public area.

Yes, you could say an area where little kids, the elderly, and families hung out and it was the middle of the day for picnics and bird watching... and here she was, running down the street, breasts flopping, butt showing, tail swaying and ears back in anger.

She even had to narrowly get away from the a police officer that had been chasing after her with a baton in hand and cursing her out!

She would forever be known as that "Kitty Streaker" around Tokyo park and she really had Kish to blame for that!

Speaking of Kish... he hadn't stopped bugging her since that day. Apparently he thought that the _one_ day she had got the hots for him. One day! Which _was_ a fluke! Was really _legit_ and that she liked him or was starting to like him or something like that.

"Koneko-chan!" yelled Kish, as if right on cue.

He bounced over to her in the busy street. He wore a magic beanie over his head (which miraculously covered her ears) and a normal human jacket and tight skinny jeans.

She had to admit he looked damn sexy right now, and she couldn't believe that she had been hanging all over that same body a little over a month ago.

"Sheesh,where have you been?" she tried to act annoyed, but was failing miserably.

Kish had two Starbucks in his hands, and gave one to her, blowing on the hot liquid one he had for himself.

Ichigo took her drink in suspicion, frowning at it. She opened the lid to inspect it's contents. Was it laced?

Kish began to complain loudly in protest. "Geez Ichigo, you always think I'm going to poison you or something!"

Ichigo took a small sip, and discovered it was the same hot tea prepared just the way she liked from Starbucks.

"Well I seem to remember you trying to kill me a few years back, nya "

"Bleh" was Kish's only reply to that, the routine was getting old, even for Kish.

Taking a big gulp from his own cup after taking off the lid previously and blowing, Kish's face contorted into disgust and he gave a really funny look towards Ichigo.

"Eww! How can humans drink swill, it's so bitter!."

Ichigo rolled her eyes, and sniffed at Kish's cup (from a safe distance, of course) and it smelled like... _coffee_.

"Yeah...Here," said Ichigo handing out he cup, "if you want, you can try mine. It's sweet."

She had been hanging out with Purin a lot more in the following month and had gotten into the habit of sharing things with other people due to her family.

Kish's eyes sparked in realization as he grabbed the cup out of her hands gingerly and took a slow sip. Ichigo gulped at the indirect kiss as his lips touched the rim gently where she had.

"It's minty..." he commented, as he pulled the cup away from his mouth and licked the top part of his lips.

Ichigo's face rapidly started to feel warmth thinking back on that night and that _same_ actions which had taken place.

"Mmm, Ichigo, why were you looking away?" Kish's amber gold eyes searched hers, unafraid.

"It's nothing," Ichigo spoke, her heart was quickening, and her stomach was starting to feel uncomfortable. Why was she still thinking about Kish and kissing and that embarrassing incident at this time?

"Well, here's your drink back," said Kish, holding the cup back over to her.

Ichigo looked back up at him, trying to compose herself.

"Forget it, you can have it."

Even if things were strange with Aoyama, she was still his girlfriend and she shouldn't be thinking of another guy that way. But...

Kish shrugged and drank some more of the hot tea, it tasted like one of his favorite teas on his planet. There actually was some good drinks on Earth, after all.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, huh kitty?"

Ichigo felt a raw feeling of emotion creep back from a month ago. She had had that crying fit before, but Masaya still wasn't going to be here. She'd probably receive a present a week late or something in the mail...

"The big one-eight, hm?" Kish looked up from the tea to see a morose Ichigo and panicked. If a persons eyes could have nothingness voids in them logically, that was what Ichigo looked like.

"Well, um" Kish sweat dropped, "you know, I'm sure your friends will throw _another_ surprise party and again this year, er?!" Kish gave an exaggerate smile, but only shivered as she said

"Really?" and gave the spookiest said version to him EVER.

"Ah...I look forward to it."

.

.

Finally getting back to her bedroom, Ichigo laid on the bed, and looked up at her boring ceiling.

She couldn't help but feeling annoyed at her feelings.

"Stupid, Kish" she mumbled and was about to roll over and check her cell phone on the nightstand near her when she heard a tap at the window.

Pulling back the curtain and looking out the window, Ichigo saw familiar green hair before she opened the window to see a more alien looking Kish.

His golden eyes flickered in the sunset behind him, and he almost looked primal, like some sort of wild animal for a moment. And...sexy.

Ichigo's face flushed.

"What do you want with me now?" she asked, noticing yet again for the 2nd time today just how sexy he really was today.

"I just wanted to give you a ride" Kish smiled suggestively.

After two blinks, and a long droning silence, Ichigo swiftly locked the window and pulled back her curtains only to turn around just in time to see the figure in her room.

"That was very rude kitty," Kish retorted, making himself very comfortable in her office, and gave it a little twist.

"You're the one saying the _weird_ stuff, hentai." Ichigo mumbled.

Kish stopped the chair.

"well I meant to ask it in the best way possible,"

Ichigo rolled her eyes,

"No. Kish. The last time I did that teleporting stuff, I felt like I could almost die! I mean, in case you forgot or something?!"

Kish stood up and strode casually over to her English textbook, ignoring her for a few moments to browse it. She had been mostly studying it ever since she got back from the job interview.

"I meant flying," Kish said nonchalantly, like he wasn't planning all this out .

Ichigo hesitated.

"Oh,...Well, How do I know you're not going to drop me or something?" She'd never actually _flown_ before, unless you could count an airplane..

Kish looked up at her from the textbook, a small grin forming on his face. "Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure?

Ichigo folded her arms, but did think it over. Tonight was going to be dull, at least until tomorrow when the "surprise party" would happen and end.

"Ah fine, but if I get killed, every one would know that, ok?"

Kish grin sagged, "That was weak, even for Ichigo."

_Thump_.

There was a big sound from the alarm clock that was nearest Ichigo's bed thrown towards the baka's head.

.

.

As soon as the wind hit her face, Ichigo knew she had made the right decision to follow Kish. At first it was scary though.

She had at first screamed, and done all that other stuff people do when they think they are about to die. But when she eventually did open her eyes, she had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Do you like it, little kitty?" asked Kish whispering in her ear as he carried her bridal style in the air.

The smell of fishy salt hit Ichigo's nostrils and the sound of waving water made her blink at the beautiful rouge colored sunset covered against the ocean water.

"It's gorgeous, Kish." she whispered, blinking back abrupt tears. "I don't know why you would go all this way just to show me this though,"

"Because I love you," said Kish in certainty. Ichigo looked up at him in astonishment. He hadn't dropped the _L_ bomb all month, she could have almost forgotten he said...

No she didn't. Somewhere profound inside her, she knew Kish was never going to give her up. Ever. And that's why she was so unreserved with him. She knew he would probably be there for her no matter how she treated him, and it made her feel funny.

"Anyway, I found a private little island. It was really challenging to find, but, I think it will be perfect to go walk in the sand and have fun!," Kish smiled down at her, making Ichigo blush.

_**Woosh**_

Ichigo eyes widened as sudden uncreased line they had been flying up until now became a dive. Ichigo screamed with all her might again and wrapped her arms around his neck, probably blowing out his ear drums and choking him.

As they landed, Kish seemed perfectly fine though because he kept laughing long past when they had actually landed.

"Hmph." Ichigo's eyes glowed

.

"I take back every feeling of sympathy I ever had for you. jerk!"

Kish wiped his forming happy tears,

"What's that, ?"

"Err, nothing" Ichigo got the sudden sensation she really WAS actually alone on an island only with Kish.

"Mmhm" Kish gave her a suspicious look, but it turned into another grin as Ichigo turned to look and see where they really were.

"Wow, Kish!"

True to his word they really were on a small private island with a sandy beach. Ichigo could spy some banana trees too, and for the first time she wondered where they had they actually flied off too when her eyes were closed.

Were they even in Japan anymore?

She shook away the suspicion,

She might as well go on this adventure for once!

_**SPLASH**_

Ichigo felt water hit her butt. She jumped, startled, and turned around to spy Kish who had been bent over aiming a water ball at her butt, but as soon as he spotted her watching him, he began running in the other direction. Going after him in the water, she started laughing herself.

After hours of water sports and clothes that were beyond damp, Ichigo was grateful when Kish brought about the idea for a campfire.

The sun had just gone down, and the tide was going into the shore. There was a beautiful full moon in the sky and bright stars. Kish had gotten them their fill of yummy bananas and now all they could do was lay on their backs in exhaustion in the sand.

"The stars are so gorgeous..." Ichigo murmured to Kish in awe looking up at the sky to see the bright glittering sky.

"Yeah" Kish agreed, "There's the direction of where my planet is,"

Ichigo turned to look at Kish in the sand, the moon made it bright enough for her to see him pretty well.

He was pointing with his opposite hand pointing high in the air.

Ichigo followed his pointing to see it was in the direction of where a beautiful star now showed on Earth.

"For all I know, it could be gone now though..."

"Yeah, that's right, you and Taurto didn't want to leave here." Ichigo recalled, and then realized just how sad what Kish had really said. Time was different from what she and him saw on Earth now, so what was a star there now, or was a planet when Kish left, could be altogether different now.

"Kish I'm sorry, " started Ichigo, staring at him, she couldn't imagine what he felt like. The thought of being so far from Earth and not knowing if her friends and family were OK, it would tear her up inside.

Kish shook his head, "I decided to stay, don't worry,"

"But," Ichigo objected.

Kish stared back at her seriously, making her blush. His golden orbs seemed to radiate in the dark, and his hair looked black over his face.

"I did it for you, Kitten."

Ichigo gulped, turning pale.

"You shouldn't have done that, Kish. You know I love Aoyama-kun."

"Do you?" Kish asked frankly.

Ichigo was taken aback,

"Of course I do!"

Kish growled,

"Is that why you've been looking at me with that perverted stares this month?"

Ichigo flushed in shame. He knew about those time this month she had been feeling attracted to him!

Standing up in the sand really quick, she began to run away, until she felt a hand clasp around her wrist and stop her.

"Don't run away from me,"

Ichigo shook her head, not daring to face him. It was true! Something was happening to her. Whenever she was with Kish now, she felt comfortable inside & unbelievably attracted.

Forcefully turning her around, Kish crushed his mouth to hers, taking her breath away. She felt her lips tingle, as his lips touched hers, and his smell mixed with salt water hit her nostrils and sooth her. She felt heat spread even more to her face and her insides gave a twist at the sudden sensation.

Suddenly his tongue was out, and it was licking her lips until it got into the crevice of her mouth. His tongue wrapped around hers and their tongues joined no matter how Ichigo tried to pull away.

Wrapping his arms around her, Ichigo almost gasped at the sensation of his somewhat muscular firm frame as it touched hers.

She couldn't think about Aoyama anymore, as the pleasure Kish was giving her was sending her almost over the edge. She felt faint, and she almost fell to the ground as Kish firmly wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her upright. She was at his mercy as she started to reciprocate without even thinking about it.

Breaking away from the kiss, both of them were panting. Kish's face almost looked flush as he slowly released her. Ichigo slowly slid to the sandy ground on her knees. Both of them had never experienced such pleasure before.

"Ichigo, I love you..." he sat down on the sand in front of her, sitting Indian style. Ichigo stared at him in shock, her insides still twisting into knots, in the same position.

She and Masaya had never kissed like that, and it had never felt so good. She wanted more of this feeling, with Kish. She wanted all of it. To have him wrap his arms around her once again, caress her ears and give her long lingering kisses which made her feel faint.

Blushing hard, she walked on her knees over to him and pushed him down. Kish looked surprised, but quickly put his arms back around her. She pushed her lips onto his, initiating the kiss. This time a stronger feeling came to her, like a small electric burst. Kish started to slowly kiss her back.

As his tongue broke into her mouth again, Ichigo couldn't help but moan. At the encouragement, Kish's hands suddenly started to move across her back as she got closer to him. He felt for the zipper on her dress, and let it slide down. At the feeling of fresh air on her back, Ichigo pushed back up, then she slid her dress off her shoulders and down off her breasts. At seeing her almost exposed breasts (Ichigo was still wearing a bra) Kish sat up and began to touch them through the damp pink lace as she sat on his lap.

"You are so beautiful, Koneko-chan,"

Ichigo blushed at his compliment. She had never shown another man besides Kish this side to her. His hands almost felt foreign on her chest, but they were warm, and she could feel him squeeze through her bra.

Suddenly, his tongue slowly started to slide down the side of her neck the middle of her chest. His toungue felt warm and wet at the same time, but also it felt really good. Ichigo felt her skin prickle at the sudden sensation, and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt so embarrassed but it also felt so good.

Putting a hand across her back again, she felt Kish struggle a few times with the clasp of her bra, before he pulled it down and off her, exposing her real breasts. Ichigo held in a breath, as she felt the slightly familiar sensation of Kish's hand on her breast. He started to massage it, making her nipple peak yet again. Her insides were starting to get warmer below her stomach as he kept rubbing her one boob, and his mouth worked on her other. As his lips circled around her right nipple and began to suck, Ichigo yelled out in a whimper with her eyes still shut.

Her insides were growing in hunger as he continued, they started gnawing at emptiness, and she could just bet she was getting really wet. Without thinking about it, her hips started to thrust towards him she, wanted to feel him there, she craved his touch.

Taking off his shirt, he threw it behind her so that it would rest on the sand before he placed her down. As he pushed her down, he then slid off the remaining parts of her damp dress, and then let her slowly arch her hips upward as she rolled off her underwear. She was looking at him like a ferile cat, her eyes opened up to stare hazily into his, and smiled a little. Kish felt his heart beat faster, as he felt a sense of happiness in being here with Ichigo and doing these things. As he looked down at her now exposed privates, he gulped as he spread her legs apart and stared. She looked so pretty even down here. She was so pink, and plump looking. Spreading her lips apart, his tongue ran across her womanhood. Ichigo gasped out, startled. To think even one touch from him there would make her react like this!

Seeing that he had provoked her, he continued, rubbing his tongue up her inner lips. He got to her nub and with his tongue hard, he began to make fast up and down motions. At the sudden fast sensations, Ichigo felt herself bending upwards into his touch, her head went backwards, and she started to pant at the sudden anticipation of an orgasm.

"Ah, ah, I'm going to cum Kish!" Her body spasmed as his arms held her fast around her lower back to keep her still. Her body arched as soon as she shot her feeling of release, and she felt her eyes roll back into her head.

The multiple orgasms lasted a long time, and all she could do was moan loudly through the whole thing and call out his name. Her vaginal walls thumped hardly, as Kish then inserted a finger into her vagina almost making her lose her mind.

As soon as the orgasm ended, Ichigo slumped back to the ground, her chest beating loudly in her ears. Kish trailed up until their lips were locked again. This time, Ichigo's hands explored him. Her hands ran across his well toned bare chest and then lingered towards the him where his shorts started. Stopping the kiss, Kish questioned her with his eyes before sitting on his knees and lowering his shorts. He was wearing breifs, but his member was poking out from the top of where his underwear had started. At staring at him there, Ichigo saw it pulsate. Gulping, Ichigo changed to wear she was on all fours, facing him, her cat tail which had long since come out was twisting in the air as she then slid down his briefs. She looked up into his face again, to see that Kish's breath was hitched, and he looked like he was holding back.

"Are you sure Kitten, I don't know what I might do to you..." Ichigo smiled gently. Seeing this side to him really turned her on too. She couldn't believe Kish could look so vulnerable with her too.

"Mmm, I want to Kish,"

She grabbed his member and began to feel the length of it with her fingers, from the base of it to the where the sensitive head was. She wanted to put him in her mouth.

As her lips curled around it, Kish gave out a groan. It began to twitch more until he buckled into her mouth, at this reaction, Ichigo began to lick the tip of the penis. It was long and think and it felt warm in her mouth, she started to masturbate her own self, as she started to play with his member. Her tounge would go all around it and then she would start to put a lot of the length into her mouth and suck. She used her other hand to go up and down the rest of him, and to his balls too.

Kish's face contorted at this feeling of Ichigo doing this. He had dreamed about doing these kinds of things with her so long, he couldn't believe this was happening. Groaning some more, he suddenly felt her take his whole length into his mouth. His hips start to move on their own, as he watched her curvy small waist and butt. He grabbed the back of her head, his fingers running in her hair as she continued. She was making him go up higher on the ladder of increasing pleasure.

In a matter of moments, he began to cum, shooting his load into her mouth, and groaning her name out.

Ichigo then sat up on her hind legs and let some of the cum drip out of her mouth until they were on her breasts, she spread it around her breasts and smiled, looking up at him. She looked adorable.

Smiling Kish looked at her as well, "That was amazing, Kitty,"

Ichigo purred in delight before hugging Kish, they both clung to each other and looked up at the stars.

"Which reminds me, I need to give you your birthday present, birthday girl."

Ichigo looked shocked.

"What is it? You've already given me enough," Ichigo retorted.

Kish shook his head and turned around from the cat girl to rummage around in the shorts which he had tossed to the side. He pulled out the ring, and then presented it to her, slightly blushing.

Ichigo's eyes widened in astonishment and she felt her heart quicken as Kish sat up to properly speak.

"Ichigo Momomiya, in accordance from Earthly tradition, would you be my fiance first?"

Ichigo didn't know what to say, she knew she really liked Kish, but could she suddenly just turn her back on Masaya. Not that she hadn't just already technically cheated on the kendo team player, but could she actually break off the actual title of girlfriend to him to be a fiance with Kish?

Ichigo turned her head away from Kish, silence falling over the two. Kish could feel his heart slowly shatter.

"I understand. I guess I was good to explore around with when Aoyama isn't here, huh?"

Ichigo looked back at him in alarm, "I didn't say that!"

Kish felt tears come out of his eyes, and felt sick at how pathetic he must look. No wonder Ichigo didn't want him as a man, he cried in front of her.

"Dammit Ichigo, I thought we had a connection tonight, I though you had finally become mine!" Ichigo stopped breathing at seeing Kish crying. When he cried, it made her hurt too. She wanted to comfort him, but she was scared.

She had always been Aoyama Masaya's girlfriend, and Kish was so foreign to her. At one point in time she had loved Aoyama, and in one point in time Kish had also been her enemy. It was so hard just to decide. Could she really give up her role?

"Just never mind, I shouldn't' be asking for much, I know your only love is Aoyama. I'm just fooling myself."

"You're wrong!" Ichigo blurted before she could stop herself. One thing she did know is that she still wanted Kish with her. She wiped his tears with her hands, and stared into his deep golden eyes. He was very important to her, she realized.

"Just let me think about it, ok?"

.

.

Hey everyone, well I've got to end this here for now, I can't believe this has already gone up to 10 whole pages! Let me know if this is boring to you. I will give out one more chapter if more then one person wants. I do think I need to add more things for a perfect story. But is it worth it? _**Please review**_ for another update and let me know. Augh, I was actually writing this when I should have been studying for midterms! No! Lol.


	3. Tight Spot

**Tempting Pleasure 3**

By: Take-Me-Away-to-Paradise

Discrestion: This is to naughty for little kiddies.

I reccomend Hot Mess by the Cobra Starship and Pony by Far. Really goes with the "good" parts in this chapter, hehe.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Tight Spot<p>

Kish stared into the sky as he articulated clouds. There was no hiding it, He was annoyed.

Ichigo had said she had just wanted some time to think about things, but she had basically just ignored him the past three days. Even after he had gone through the trouble to get to that island for them alone, near Jamaica, and had also put up with her talking a little about that damned human, Ayoyama.

No, that wasn't it. He was just annoyed because he just didn't know how much more he could physically restrain himself anymore. He could still think about that kiss, about licking and sucking on her breasts, and tasting her down there. It had made him unimaginably horny the past three days with that memory implanted in his mind firmly. She had been so wet and calling out his name. Her smell had intoxicated him, with it's smell of salt and her own pheromones He wanted to lick and kiss her everywhere, he wanted every piece of hers to be his, even her soul.

"Ughh! I am so pissed!" He commented on his once again boner. When she finally did make up her decision to be with him, Kish was going to make her suffer just as much as he was in now!

Kish began to smirk, a a brilliant idea came across his mind. He could't believe he hadn't thought about this before.

"You just wait, little kitty. I got a _**big **_surprise for you.' and he teleported away to start his plan.

Ichigo felt a chill rush through her spine suddenly as she was sorting papers. Sitting back down in her office chair, she noticed it was near closing time. A couple days ago, she couldn't believe it that she had actually gotten that job as a sales representative. She had been so happy.

"Eh, heheh." Ichigo laughed nervously out loud. They had actually called her up for another position in the business She was now going to be the secretary. Someone who helped the different customers, directed where calls should go as well as other little things.

In a way it reminded her of being a waitress, but there was a lot more sitting involved.

"Ok, that wraps up today!" said Ayumi as she came into the room. The lady slumped into one of the waiting room seats and kicked off her shoes, being very unreserved. She flapped her hand in the air, beckoning to Ichigo who went over to stand in front of Ms. Ayumi.

"Good work today, girly. I just knew you would fit my style here, Hehe."

Apparently Ayumi was not as stern as Ichigo had initially thought in their first meeting. She was actually very nice and easy going. At least when it didn't come to work.

Ichigo gave a cheery smile back to , feeling proud.

"Oh it was nothing, but thank you so much Mam!"

Ayumi gave a warm smile back to Momomiya before it turned into a serious frown. "But you should know again, tomorrow is going be the big meeting, so I really can't have any mistakes." Her eyebrows furrowed in concern as she stared at the carpeted floor. "Mr. Ashida is very strict and will not accept anything less then perfection tomorrow. He has been known to fire people suddenly, no matter which position. "

Ichigo looked at Ayumi with concern. She was of course worried about losing her job if she somehow didn't meet Mr. Ashida's expectations, but she imagined Ayumi had it rougher.

Ichigo was supposed to be there, in case she was needed during the meeting. Aparentlly there was going to be a lot of different head corporations interested in the products, as well as Mr. Ashida was going to be there.

A sense of tension filled the waiting room, as Ichigo struggled to think of what to say, but Ayumi broke out with a smile.

"Well I'm sure it will be just fine. I'll see you tomorrow, kiddo!" and with that, Ichigo was sent out to go home.

At arriving to her house, she saw on the dinner table that mom and dad wouldn't be home.

_**To Ichigo...**_

_**Hey honey! We're leaving a note here to say that we're actually going on a couples trip! I won the prize buying some radishes at the supermarket today. **_

_**Isn't that just soo exciting? **_

_**Anyway, we'll be gone for one week, so take care**_

_**Love ya- heart heart heart**_

_**Mom and Dad **_

_**P.s. Dad says not to bring any boys over to the house, hehe!**_

"Well I think you broke that rule quickly," Kish commented, reading the note over Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo jumped in surprise, her cat tail coming out in spiky clumps. She spun around to see Kish. He was wearing a black school outfit, with two of the top buttons open and exposing a little of his neck and some of his collarbone. He looked really sexy. In a naughty student sort of way.

Ichigo blushed, "Kish, what are you wearing,"

She had finally decided to speak to him again. It had been three days already, but she was still feeling embarrassed, not to mention just seeing him made her insides feel funny.

Kish evilly smirked with one of his canines poking out, he took a few steps to her side, and sat down on the kitchen table with one of his legs crossed over, facing her. He looked like he really could rule the world.

"Finally chatting with me now, huh kitty cat?" his golden eyes peered strongly into Ichigo's, making shivers go up and down her spine. He was really being dangerous to look at her like that. What if animal control took over her and she started doing stuff that would make her so embarrassed she would want to die latter? Not like she hadn't done some of that before.

Kish looked away from her, breaking their intense eye connection as he titled his head up to the side, avoiding her yearning eyes, as if he didn't care.

"You're a very bad kitty, Koneko-chan. Leaving me wondering, if you really want me or not. I feel so heartbroken, and it's making my heart burn so much for you."

Ichigo gulped. His hands went up to his open collar and tugged it down, he looked so rugged and yet so attractive. She couldn't believe how stupid she was being over Kish. But after those 2 nights, and that connection, she couldn't help but start to really like him.

She tried to find her voice, but was shocked when Kish then expelled his shirt, showing his evenly toned chest in the light. Her mouth dropped open and she could swear that she may be having a nosebleed. She wiped her nose just to make sure.

"K-Kish, what are you doing?"

Kish wanted to grin , but refrained to keep acting the part. "Oh Kitty, I just started getting so hot is all, I wonder what I should do, hm?" he looked into her eyes all Innocent.

Ichigo tried to hold on the table for support.

Damn it, where was her fight? Her will was supposed to be stronger then this! Not a weakling.

Kish gracefully extended his arm and hand out, as he tilted her chin up to look into him. She was still transfixed on him, her eyes unmoving as they once again dreamily stared at his.

Kish licked his upper lip in anticipation as he bent his head down for the kiss. She was hungry for him as their kiss on the lips quickly became a tongue kiss. Her tongue rolled around his and she selfishly took a hold of him as she found her insides burn again in want.

It must of been the animal genes which had still resided inside her a little. She let him go all the way back on the table until she crawled on top herself, only breaking the kiss for a few seconds. Kish had his hands then rubbing up and down her back before closeing his eyes. Ichigo closed her eyes, and sank her hands to his broad bare chest. She knew she must be blushing like mad but kissing Kish was driving her insane with want. She couldn't get the feelings these kisses with him were now giving.

Gingerly now, going down her back, Kish's hands then began at her butt and started to rub and squeeze. Ichigo hissed in a breath as he continued to massage. His hands felt big and strong, and it made her feel something altogether new. She never knew it could feel this good. She tilted her head up at the feeling as he continued. That's when he rasped "take off your bottoms" Ichigo opened her eyes and blushed deeper. For all she knew she could majorly wet by now. What they had just done had just done, felt so incredibly good.

"Iie, it's to embarrassing " she blushed. Kish looked up at her with pleading eyes glowing like a sunset. She gulped as she sat up on her knees and undid her skirt. Kish's eyes stared at her panties, making Ichigo's insides give a little twist. She remembered when his tongue had been there, and she almost wanted to feel that again.

Kish smiled up at her, making Ichigo's heart melt, but that was before he asked her for the next request.

"Now, take off your panties. You've been bad by ignoring me." Ichigo felt her body tingle, her mind started to make her feel guilty.

She didn't know why she had avoided Kish the last three days. Except for the embarrassing Maybe it had something to do with being Aoyama-san's girl for so long? She had let what her and Kish had done together break the line, those days.

Slowly clambering down from the table, and Kish propping him self upright on her forearms, Ichigo began to push down her panties. She took her legs out of each hole, and she bent down to toss them over to the side before looking back up at Kish. He was staring at her seriously. Ichigo avoided his eye contact, and bit her lip in worry.

"You look very pretty kitty," She could hear him say, which made her blush harder.

"Well, Kish, are you happy now?" Asked Ichigo in a mix of embarrassment and being flustered. She expected him to say yes, and be his normal perverted self.

"Not really." said Kish. Ichigo looked back at him, in angered disbelief, but there was actually no Kish there.

"Kish?" Ichigo was freaked out. Did Kish actually leave after her saying that? Or not being happy with her? She might cry.

SNAP. BEEP BEEP.

Ichigo suddenly felt a cool metallic band embrace her whole waist and privates, almost like panties.

"W-What?" Ichigo spun around to see Kish standing behind her. He held a victorious grin on his face. Ichigo looked down at her lower abdomen to see what she was actually in.

It was a weird kind of weird thin metallic material, but surprisingly it was not heavy. It fit on her snugly, and try as she might she couldn't find anything to undo it, or get it off.

She looked back at Kish in disbelief.

"Kish, what _is_ this?

Kish laughed in glee as he circled around Ichigo. "This, Little Kitty Cat, is a device I made just for you. Do you like it?"

Ichigo's mouth fell open.

"W-well take it off, I don't want it!"

Kish gave her a sly grin, stopping at where she stood and not going around in a circle anymore.

"And what makes you think I will obey you, hmm?

_Anyway I got this new chapter out, it might not be so exciting yet (i guess), but it's really going to get a lot more exciting soon, believe me, hehe. Anyway **please review** for more soon and let me know what you think so far! Sorry I know this is really very short. _


	4. At the Meeting

**Tempting Pleasure**

_By:_

_Take-Me-Away-to-Paradise_

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo could still remember the chuckle Kish made before he left. She could still feel anger boiling inside her. How could she have just let her guard down? This must have been some sort of diabolical scheme Kish had been planning from when they were enemies years earlier! She would have to go talk to Ryou about this! She needed help to get this off her and to see what the green haired alien had been _really_ planning all these years. However... Ichigo gulped, as she thought about her predicament further is dismay, if Ryou asked how she had got these steel undies on herself in the first place, she didn't know _what_ she was going to say... Maybe that was a bad idea...

"Ugh this is **so** frustrating!" cried Ichigo banging her head down on the table loudly. It still felt warm from their bodies having been on top. She knew she could not go to Ryou about this. And now her head hurt.

Many hours later, Ichigo still tried taking a hammer to the steel contraption. She had tried everything else in the house she could think of, but it only managed to make a loud PING. It was as if it were mocking her.

"Well, whatever!" Ichigo growled in utter frustration, she looked at the clock. "I need to go to sleep or I wont wake up on time for work tomorrow. Maybe I'll figure it out then."

As Ichigo went up the stairs, and entered her room, she noticed it was tampered with by a certain someone. She rolled her eyes in aggravation.

One of her lipsticks was open on the dresser, and written on the mirror above the dresser, was the message written by a certain alien.

CHECK UNDER YOUR PILLOW. I GOT YOU A PRESENT, HONEY. ;)

_Well, I bet it's not a key. _Though Ichigo sarcastically.

She was right, it was not a key. Instead it looked to be a tiny wireless head phone device, and there was another note under it.

_See ya at the _**meeting**_ Koneko, chan! **=^_^= ** _

It had a cat smiley face at the end of it.

Ichigo almost choked on her own saliva. She read and reread the word _**meeting**_.

Kish! At _**HER**_ meeting?! tomorrow?! She might as well call her job as good as over.

Dammit Kish!

Ichigo felt like hitting a wall or something, but resisted. Instead she lowered herself to grumble on the toilet and learn how to go potty while still wearing the contraption. Apparently it noticed when she would sit on the toilet, but as soon as she would stand again, a little door would slide right back in place at the bottom part of the underwear. How sanitary... She thought darkly, as she then began to brush her teeth to get ready for bed.

"Ok, so when Mr. **Aishida** comes in, please bow politelly. I repeat, avoid eye contact, even if by accident. He is very strict." Ayumi spoke hurriedly. She had run around the office since Ichigo had gotten there early, and the Boss ladies hair was a mess.

Ichigo nodded stiffly, gulping at her new situation. She just hoped she did alright at her job no mater what Kish's stupid plan was.

"This way please," Ichigo gave a friendly smile as she saw many company heads start to trickle into the office.

Most were male, but some of them were women.

The women looked just as impressive and ferocious as the men. They wore designer clothes, and their hair was all tightly pulled back into a bun. Ichigo could feel a chills run down her spine as she bowed her head politely to each one. They gave predatory like smiles in return before filing into the conference room, where more than thirty luxurious chairs went around a large oblong deep maple colored table.

Ichigo just could not believe she would actually be sitting in with them, but Ayumi had insisted. Apparently, the main boss hated the secretaries to be coming and going, and he wanted someone to be there on the spot.

"This one time, he fired a girl I had because he didn't like how she closed the door," Ayumi spoke in horror a few hours earlier while fixing her hair. She had gone through a lot of secretaries before meeting Ichigo, and Ichigo didn't want to be another one of them to be fired.

As every business person took their seat, including Ayumi and finally Ichigo, the president finally decided to enter the room.

He was everything you would expect in an evil boss. He was standing tall at a 5'10, fierce eyebrows, and a middle-aged face. He held a scowl when Ichigo dared to glance at him directly. He wore a dark blue business suit and black leather shoes. It looked like it came straight out of a law show on how lawyers should look.

Actually, everyone was wearing darkish office apparel except for Ichigo who wore a long pink skirt, simple brown loafer shoes, and a yellowish pink top. She felt like she was starting to stand out like a black cat in winter snow.

Darn it, she should have raided the attic for moms old suit collection/ office attire clothes. She felt so childish.

As the boss man approached the middle of the table, Ichigo looked agape as every person began to stand up, and then bow. Ichigo followed, a little slower than everyone else. She hoped the president would not notice.

As she sat down with everyone else, she felt the clang of metal hit her butt, and started to worry. Whatever Kish was planning to do with this, she had a feeling it meant nothing good.

Remembering the device he had given her Ichigo supposed she better at least follow a little in on his plan, less he did something even more horrible or humiliating... though she couldn't think of what that might be.

As she sat at the end of the long table, she fumbled with the wireless headphone which looked almost invisible, except for a silver color down the middle of it, like a strip.

As she turned it on, carefully, as not to get noticed, she heard a slight ring sound once, as if in an alarm. She gulped, looking around the room nervously, wondering if anyone could hear it.

And then she heard _him_.

Ok that sounded epic, but she heard... Kish. And she just _knew_ there was a smile on his face. She felt angry all over again.

"Why, little kitty. You decided to play my game, hum?"

Ichigo felt like scowling, but remained with a composed face as she stared at the different people talking in the conference. Everyone seemed excited about the project idea, beaming at each other like piranhas and talking sporadically. When she dared to look at the president, he had a tight smile across his face. He still looked like he could skin everyone alive in the room. It was like the other folks here were just mice dancing around before they got ate by the snake...

Ichigo felt chills go down her spine again, staring at the authority person for a second before she gave the most quiet whisper/yell known to man, or cat, to Kish.

"_Kish, take this damn thing off me!"_

She looked around after she said that to make sure no one was noticing. Thankfully, they were still excited. It had something to do about logos.

Kish chuckled on the other end, evilly. She could feel her heart quicken at his response. His two words he spoke next brought on _**the**_ _**change**_...

"Make me,"

And that was when it suddenly went off.

At first Ichigo felt it slam into her like a freight train. She jolted in her chair, and her back hit the back of the chair like she was fastened in to go on a rollercoaster.

The warmth in the panties started, like it was energizing or something, but then it wasn't just warm anymore.

Ichigo felt her mouth start to open as she wanted to scream out, but not with everyone here.

"You like my little device, honey? And this is only level one."

Ichigo pushed forward on the chair grabbing onto the table, trying to control herself and her breathing. The panties were making no noise even though there was so much power going into them. Something was moving in between her vaginal lips as it started to vibrate, hitting all the right areas, tantalizing her all over.

"_Kish...!" _

Ichigo's body was not ready for the force. She started to feel like she was going to orgasm on the spot. Everything in her body was screaming out for release, and for her eyes already wanted close and sink into the ecstasy.

She looked around herself in alarm, noticing the conversation around her was becoming less noisy. If she were to scream out or do anything at all, she would probably get noticed.

Her eyes locked with Ayumi in alarm, as she saw her boss look at her worriedly.

"You think I'll let you just _**go**_ on level one?" Asked Kish darkly, his voice almost bitter.

Ichigo felt her insides begging for something. But Kish must have upped the notch, because the next speed was even more amazing and torturous. Ichigo had to actually bite her lip, as she looked again at everyone frantically, her body was starting to arch uncontrollably into a good position to orgasm. Her head felt funny, dizzy, and everything in her was starting to become primal.

She mumbled out before she could stop herself. Her body ever yearning to release itself.

"_W-w-what kind of device is this?" _she hissed as it continued.

"It's a good device, no?" Kish laughed bleakly.

Ichigo could not stand it anymore. She closed her eyes, as her bottom lip was getting sore and likely swollen from all the biting, and she knew her face must be starting to flush.

It was too late, her body wanted to feel pleasure, no matter where it was.

Ichigo let her body relax a little, leaning into the orgasm. Her vaginal walls were squeezing on their own, and she was sure she was getting amazingly wet already.

And as soon as she gave up, to seep into the pleasure, to feel that euphoria that would take all her senses...

It stopped.

Ichigo opened her eyes wide. Her body broke out with disappointment, feeling like a brick had been socked into her stomach.

She instantly pulled her hand down to her crotch and felt cloth and hard metal once there and cursed.

"You have no control. " He stated on the other end.

Ichigo looked around, not being able to believe what she heard, and was searching for Kish.

Her insides felt like they were itching, like a cat crawling up. It was a desperate feeling of needing to be touched and not having that control.

She whispered in annoyance,

"_How do you know how I am feeling?" _

Kish was up to something worse and more embarrassing then she had ever thought.

"I can read when you are starting to orgasm. I must say, it's really an amazing underwear, neh?"

Ichigo let out a regular frustrated growl in annoyance, forgetting momentarily where she was.

Incidentally it seemed everyone had gotten pretty quiet. Ichigo had been so out of it she had failed to notice.

Ichigo caught glances with everyone, including an alarmed Ayumi, and then finally...the big boss.

He looked stern, and right then and there Ichigo was afraid she might lose her job.

"You," he said, his voice low, and crisp.

Ichigo sat up straight, her body still feeling horny, but fear of him was more prevalent. She tried to sound as professional as possible.

"Yes, sir?"

He blinked slowly, and let a pause linger in the air, making the air thick and heavy. Ichigo gulped. Even Kish seemed to be silent at the moment. Maybe his big ears could pick up such talking.

"Go fetch some water and bring it for everyone," he spoke, his voice low and authoritative.

Ichigo almost let out a sigh of relief before getting up and starting to walk. Her body still feeling weird and unnatural. She gave a bow, before going out the meeting room door.

As Ichigo walked into the office kitchen, and started to get the glasses out of the top drawer... She suddenly felt very familiar hands grab her waist and pull her close from behind.

Ichigo spun around to be face to face with Kish.

He looked into her eyes, like he was staring at all of her, and eating her inner self. Even as much as he had done to her, she couldn't help this ever-growing want to be with him, in both sexual ways and none sexual ways. She shook her head at that.

Ichigo felt really angry and frustrated all over again, and so vulnerable at the same time.

"Kish, why are you doing this to me?!" She questioned strongly in anger.

Kish searched her eyes, before speaking, his eyebrows went downward in anger as well, yet more composed than hers.

"This is how you make me feel, Koneko-chan, it drives me crazy. I can't live day-to-day life. And you ignore me without reason for days!"

Ichigo felt her own anger intensify. She couldn't always be there for him! not to mention she had to figure things out about their relationship!

Ichigo untied his arms around her. She turned on his face to give him the cold shoulder and continued to get the clear glasses out of the cupboard. That was when level three happened.

Ichigo stopped what she was doing and spun around to face Kish again in anger, but he was already gone.

She groaned as her whole body hitched under her, and her hips started to move on their own, twisting and trying to find a good angle, her breath started getting ragged all over again.

She looked over at the clock on the wall

_Ah, damn._

She would have to get back to the conference soon, or the boss man would notice.

She filled up a pitcher of water, and started with it, all the time level three speed going off on her. Ichigo didn't know if she would make it.

Her body would twitch weirdly, and she felt her pelvic bone vibrate a little at the speed. As she entered the meeting room she swiftly tried to place the pitcher in the middle of the table, but stopped yet again, this time by Ayumi.

"Miss Momomiya, please poor water into every person's glass who wants some." Ayumi held out her glass first.

Ichigo steadily tried to go over to Ayumi, but when she bent over to pour the water in the glass, Ayumi whispered quietly, so that no one would notice.

"_Hey, are you okay? You have a weird look going on your face."_

Ichigo tried to stop her face from flushing before nodding a slight yes to imply that she was okay. As long as she didn't get caught acting like a bigger fool panting and moaning all over the floor like she wanted to do, she was ok.

As she finished up Ayumi's glass, another woman three chairs down wanted her's filled along with a guy on the other side.

Once Ichigo was done, her whole insides were feeling tender. She was afraid to sit in the chair fast, less she orgasm and started to cry out. So articulating a plan, she started sitting very slowly in the chair... unfortunately that was when Kish amped it up to the fourth level.

Her whole body started to turn in on itself. As soon as she sat on the chair, she knew she was a goner Her eyes closed and she felt her back arch into the chair, and her body surrendered.

Somehow she had not screamed out, but nevertheless, the ecstasy was mind-blowing. The thing which had gone in her lips seemed like a skilled tongue as it touched all her most sensitive spots excluding her actual vagina. It twisted and turned, feeling like Kish's tongue playing a song to her on the beach.

Her eyes would be going back into her head if they were not closed, her breathing became very erratic and her hips began to fidget in the chair and ride on the cloud known as pleasure as it racked her body many times making her whole body shudder until it ended, and the machine stopped once more.

Probably everyone was going to tell that she had an orgasm, after still breathing heavy, she mentally prepared herself to get fired, to be looked at as a freak.

All the men must have known something was up before, because every time she had looked at them with a perverted haze, they would all blush and got excited, except for the boss whom she did not look at.

She just hoped she didn't get fired, she really needed this job. She didn't want to always rely on her kind parents. She wanted a life of her own.

As she opened her eyes, she started to hear music. Apparently everyone besides her was watching the beginning of the new product commercial done by the _Marketing team_.

Ichigo almost sighed loudly again in relief... but not for long.

Her body was really evil sometimes.

Sometimes to orgasm once was not enough. Her insides seem to rattle for more as they begged excitedly for round to. Deep inside her something also clenched for more... To be filled.

"Kitty," Kish's voice came out breathy, like he had also done something as well. It sounded sexy and husky, and manly and made Ichigo's eyes glaze over a little. As he and she were both panting.

Ichigo tried to straighten up her jumbled mind, to control herself again. It was almost impossible, because she also felt like an animal who wanted more RIGHT now.

"What?" she asked bluntly, sounding ungraceful.

"Do you still want the device off?" He asked nonchalantly.

Ichigo felt herself slump in the chair in defeat.

"Of course I do!"

He became silent for a long period of time, before being able to speak again.

"Then I have one condition, Kitty."

Ichigo sat up straight, crossing her arms. What did he want from her, surely it was going to be perverted. She was prepared for that now. Or maybe it was the device, it was making her smarter. She laughed a little inwardly at that.

"What is it?" Ichigo smiled a little, despite herself.

"I will only take it off if you promise to be my fiance..." His voice sounded shy, almost like a little boys. It was vulnerable sounding. So innocent.

Ichigo's eyes widened in her head, and she could not stop from shouting in front of the conference.

"WHAT?!"

There was only silence on the other end as Kish waited.

Everyone abruptly turned to look at her, including the boss.

To be continued...

_Well I get school off for a week! (Yay!) But only a week, it's so unfair *pouts* But it's been a long time since I updated. I hope you will all will like this chapter.** Please review** so I have something happy before I go get tortured more at school and I do have the next chapter half written but I need reviews to get me the rest of the way._


End file.
